reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Bounty Hunting
takes on a bounty.]] is an activity which the player can take part in during the game Red Dead Redemption. To unlock Bounty Hunting, players must complete the Leigh Johnson mission "Political Realities in Armadillo". Description Outlaws with bounties on their head can be found throughout the land in various locations. These bounty hunting opportunities can be accepted from Wanted Posters that are usually found in towns near a local Telegraph Office or train station. Available Wanted Posters will appear as a white skull icon on the players map. If the player accepts the bounty from the poster, the location of the target will appear as a red skull icon on the map. An active bounty does not have to be completed within any sort of time period, players can continue free roaming until they decide to go after the criminal. However, if another mission is started while an accepted bounty is outstanding, the bounty will no longer be available when completing the mission. Also, if Marston assaults or kills a lawman, the bounty will no longer be available. If a crime is committed while returning the bounty, you will be unable to obtain your reward until your wanted level disappears. Players may find taking up bounty hunting as a highly profitable activity. The bounty reward varies, depending on whether the player has chosen to capture or kill the outlaw. Capturing the bounty alive awards the player twice the amount of money compared to killing the bounty although, judging by the suggested methods of other players, it is a little known fact that injuring the target - either by you or pursuing gang members while on horseback - actually decreases the total reward. The resulting deduction depends on the amount of injury inflicted on the bounty. Marston can also have a Bounty placed on him, if he is observed committing crimes. The Bounty for Marston depends on his actions. If he has a Bounty himself when turning in a Bounty target, his own Bounty will be deducted from the reward. Along with the law, bounty hunter gangs will also go after Marston to collect on his Bounty. Unaffiliated Criminals There are three different nameless bounty hunter gangs, one in each region. *'New Austin': The gang that uses Tumbleweed for a hideout is also the same bounty hunter gang that goes after Marston. *'Nuevo Paraiso': Los Banditos chase after Marston. *'West Elizabeth': An African-American posse hunt for Marston. All three gangs are a part of the Unaffiliated Criminals group under stats in the game menu. List of Bounty Targets This is a list of all Bounty Targets in the game. The towns are not the Wanted Poster locations, but where you need to take the Bounty to. Wanted Posters with a question mark are of targets already completed. However, the Bounty location may be different (which is what the game counts for completion). There are 8 Nuevo Paraiso locations, 8 New Austin locations and 4 West Elizabeth locations. Game completion progress is determined by the location of the Bounty, not the bounties themselves, hence you do not need to kill all of the bounties in the game to achieve 100% Completion. New Austin - MacFarlane's Ranch New Austin - Armadillo New Austin - Rathskeller Fork Nuevo Paraiso - Escalera, Chuparosa, El Presidio West Elizabeth - Blackwater, Manzanita Post List of Bounty Locations This is a list of all locations in which the player must kill or capture a bounty in order to achieve 100% game completion. New Austin Pick up bounty at Armadillo, Rathskeller Fork, or MacFarlane's Ranch Deliver the bounty at Armadillo Jail or MacFarlane's Ranch Foreman's Office *The Hanging Rock *Rattlesnake Hollow *Mercer Station *Rio del Lobo *Silent Stead *Repentance Rock *Brittlebrush Trawl *Mescalero Nuevo Paraiso Pick up and deliver the bounty at El Presidio, Escalera, or Chuparosa *Plata Grande *Sepulcro *Barranca *Ojo del Diablo *Rancho Polvo *Primera Quebrada *Laguna Borrego *Hendidura Grande West Elizabeth Pick up bounty at Blackwater or Manzanita Post Deliver bounty at Blackwater Jail *Bearclaw Camp *Nekoti Rock *Aurora Basin *Tanner's Reach Multiplayer In Red Dead Redemption multiplayer, bounty hunting is a challenge system that earns players experience. A player who decides to fight the NPC lawmen in Free Roam mode, or break the laws, will have a bounty posted on their head, similar to single player mode. Any player who amasses a bounty of $1000 will be shown on the minimap as a public enemy and an experience bonus will be awarded to any player who kills him. Players who gain bounties and survive bounty hunter attacks will complete Outlaw Challenges. A player that reaches Public Enemy status in a multiplayer won't be able to use Transport spots for fast travel, so bounty hunters have some advantage in order to track and take him down. Members of another posse can locate these players and kill them to collect on the bounty, as well as earn themselves experience. Tips * In order for a bounty to become available in a town, one must be there long enough for the sheriff to come out of his office and post it. Bounties are usually posted between 7:00 am and 7:00 pm daily. Bounties are only posted during the day. If you hitch your horse around the sheriff's office, he has a tendency to post the bounty much quicker for some reason. Also, starting a boxing match in town will bring the sheriff out of his office, and the bounty poster will be posted. Just be careful that one doesn't hit the wrong person or draw a weapon, as people will likely become hostile. * To capture a fugitive alive, it's a good idea to disarm him first, using Dead-Eye, while shooting the target in the leg can make him easier to lasso. Before hogtying the bounty, call a horse so that it's at hand, since criminal reinforcements might show up as soon as the bounty is captured. * A Video guide on how to capture a bounty alive for the full reward, can be found here thumb|right|300px|Double Click To View On Youtube * When delivering a live bounty on horseback, camping is unavailable until the criminal is turned over to the authorities. *Once a bounty is dead or captured, his accomplices will seek revenge or try to free him along the way. It is possible to outrun and evade them without having to fight, since the accomplices will turn back once they near a town. If one decides to fight the gang, try to keep at least one of them alive and let him give chase. If he falls too far behind, wait for him to catch up. Since only one gang will engage at a time, this will avoid a second gang and make the journey back much easier. * If autosave is turned off, be sure to save after the bounty is accepted. * If the fugitive is on horseback, one can either shoot the horse out from under him, or shoot the target in the foot or leg, which will cause him to fall off. A fugitive on horseback has a greater chance of escape and they will attempt to steal any horses in the area. If a bounty ''does ''manage to steal a horse, use caution. Killing a stolen horse will cause one to lose honor, so attempt to lasso him before he rides off, or take a non-lethal shot with Dead-Eye. As for one's horse, simply whistling for it will cause it to buck off anyone trying to steal it. * Always have medicine available. Most bounties will attempt to escape after being shot, however some may try to harm the player, so be prepared, just in case. * It is fairly easy to sneak up on a bounty's last known location by crouching, which will not attract attention unless one is very close or begins shooting. This allows one a brief moment, before the fighting begins, to pick off a target or multiple targets, using Dead eye. * When out in the wilderness anything can and will happen. It's best to survey the area around the targets' hideout, staying on guard for things such as snakes and cougar attacks. * Once a fugitive is killed or captured, pursuing enemies will remain on horseback unless they're shot off or their horse dies. * When going after fugitives affiliated with a certain gang (which can be found by looking at the wanted poster), dress in their gang attire,e.g., the "Bandito" outfit or the "Bollard Twins" outfit. This allows one to blend in, avoid suspicion, and get close enough for the kill/capture. However, any hostile action towards a gang member will give one away. Arriving reinforcements will still try and stop one on the way back to the jail, regardless of outfit worn. * Many bounty locations can be easily dealt with using a sniper rifle. Simply find a location that's far enough you don't get shot, with a good vantage point and pick off targets one by one. The rest will start charging the player, running directly into the line of fire. With a little bit of dead eye, one can easily take out the whole gang. Keep track of one's quarry, he might make a run for it in the opposite direction. Also, if intending to turn the bounty in alive, be careful one doesn't accidentally kill the bounty while taking out his men. * Loading the bounty onto a horse can leave one vulnerable to attack, however, it is possible to lasso the bounty alive and drag him to a nearby settlement or city where one can proceed to safely bind and load him onto a horse. * The fugitive and his gang are only roused once the first gang member is attacked. Therefor it is possible to shoot all the horses nearby, before beginning the assault, greatly reducing the chance to escape. *While attempting to flee on horseback, the fugitive may accidentally commit suicide by riding into deep water or jumping off a cliff. * Try to avoid animals such as boars. If the bounty target is hogtied on the back of the players horse the bounty may fall off if the player's horse is rammed. If this happens just pick the bounty up and place him on your horse. * There is a wallpaper available on the Rockstar website showing John Marston holding his own wanted poster. It even shows on the paper that he is rather wanted dead than alive, $200 for alive and $400 for dead, rather than an increased reward for being captured alive. Trivia * On some occasions Jack Marston will say "I know you're in there (Bounty target' name)!". * Most bounty targets are affiliated with a major gang in the area. West Elizabeth: Dutch's Gang New Austin: Bollard Twins Gang, Walton's Gang Nuevo Paraiso: Banditos Achievements Two trophy/achievement are associated with completing bounty hunting missions: ---- Gallery File:Reddead_lasso3.jpg File:Bounty.jpg rdr_bounty_hunting01.jpg|Other members of a Bounty Target's gang will try to stop Marston from collecting. File:Rdr_marston_bounty01.jpg File:Rdr_clemency_pays02.jpg File:Rdr_clemencypays01.jpg rdr_bounty_hunting02.jpg File:Bounty_Poster.jpg es:Cazarrecompensas (oficio) Category:Activities Category:Red Dead Redemption